This invention pertains to a rack for use with golf clubs. More particularly, this invention pertains to a golf club rack that provides for storage and organization of golf clubs. The golf club rack also provides for removable attachment to a push type golf cart, a pull type golf cart, or to the rear of a riding cart.
The game of golf requires a continual changing of the golf club to be used due to the current game situation, the location of the ball prior to an upcoming shot, and to the particular golfer's strengths and weaknesses resulting from the game situation, and the present lie of the ball. Golf clubs are often carried or transported in a golf bag, thus causing a potential organizational problem for each shot. Locating the desired club can be problematic since the golfer is unlikely to place the club in the same or consistent location within the bag after use, and also since the clubs tend to move around within the bag during play and/or movement of the golf bag. Damage to the clubs due to the movement within the golf bag and/or due to dropping the golf bag are possible concerns. Additional concerns are created by the weight of the golf bag during play. It is desirable to have a way of transporting and organizing golf clubs that minimizes the weight issue and eliminates other organizational problems associated with a golf bag.